Poisonous Roses
by Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley
Summary: Prequel to The Noble Family Secret. an overview of what Rose's life was like, dark themes hinted. oneshot


It started roughly nine months after they were left on the beach

It started roughly nine months after they were left on the beach. The relationship was at first tense as expected but it settled down to where everything was so wonderful. She felt as if she was the most important woman in all of time and space the way he treated her. They would spend endless hour's simply talking and making love. Then it all changed.

It was a Vitex party; one that they were both forced to go to. She dressed up and he stared at her with not the usual gob smacked expression but one filled with possessiveness. At first the party was a bit boring but enjoyable, while he was gone for a drinks an executive asked her to dance and she accepted. When the dance had ended she was dragged out by him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded. He turned to face her, his eyes black with fury…it was like looking at the Oncoming Storm. She gasped in shock "D-Doctor?"

His grip tightened on her wrist "don't call me that" he said through gritted teeth "call me by my name"

"J-J-John" she stammered feeling so little and scared.

"My other name Rosie" he whispered in her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine but not the lust induced type. The fear induced type.

"Valeyard" she said quietly avoiding all eye contact with him.

"Good girl Rosie, good girl" he then slapped her "but you have been bad tonight, dancing with that other man, very bad." He slapped her again.

That was the first night of non-consensual sex, she felt dirty and disgusting afterwards. He looked up at her with such guilt and shame as if he couldn't believe what he had done to her…she forgave him and dismissed the incident.

But then it happened again. And again and again and again. Then she started to notice the little changes in herself. Every cut and bruise that he inflicted on her was healed up in minutes, she could literally feel time move round her and she could see people's many possible futures.

Then one day she found out that she was pregnant.

At first she considered aborting it, not because she didn't want it but because she didn't want it to grow up with such a …temperamental father. But the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to keep it. She planned to leave him now, run away somewhere far away.

Something happened, she can't remember exactly what it was but it triggered him into pouncing on her and hitting her. He was going to hit her stomach when she shouted;

"NO! NOT THE BABY!"

He froze above her and she used it to her advantage, she pushed him off of her and ran as fast as she could. She stayed at Tosh and Owen's place, they were her best friends after Jake and she could trust them with anything.

He begged her to come back and she refused. The next nine months he spent them trying to win her back, he would be gentle and loving, he would send her flowers and chocolates, he would take her to her appointments and parenting classes, he would hold her hand and gaze at her lovingly.

It was near the end of the ninth month when he took her back to their flat and showed her the nursery he had fixed up for the baby that she went back to him.

The baby was born on March the eighteenth; she had red hair and brown eyes. The moment Rose's eyes met hers she saw the future of her child, the complex paradox woven round her. She refused to believe that her daughter is Donna Noble, she wasn't Donna Noble she was Donna Martha Sarah Jane Tyler.

He didn't like that name, said it was weak. She argued that it wasn't that those women were brave and strong and so would their daughter. He laughed and pointed out all of their weaknesses and called each of them apart from Donna pathetic. She turned round and snapped that it doesn't matter what he thinks she'll still put it on the birth certificate. He knocked her out with a glass vase that her mother left and when she woke up she found the birth certificate on her bedside table.

He called her Belladonna Rose Valeyard. He named her after a poison and her mother. She hated the name.

It had been barely a week since Donna was born when she first accidentally travelled in time. One minute she was walking down the street, the next she was in the mid 13th century watching plague ridden bodies be buried. She began to practise when ever the Valeyard wasn't there and soon she perfected not only time travel but travelling between universes. She packed up an envelope filled with Donna's birth certificate and photos of her family. It was only fair that Donna got to know once this paradox was over.

She picked up Donna and took a walk into the central when she walked past a costume shop and saw it. It was a huge red velvet cloak and instantly reminded her of Little Red Hiding Hood. It was the perfect disguise, who would believe that the Big Bad Wolf was dressing as Little Red? She went in and brought it, after all she couldn't show her face to Wilf and Sylvia not when they'll meet her in the future.

She felt like crying when she had to drop Donna off but she managed to visit. Once every few months without fail she would appear at the Noble household. She would play Barbies with Donna, play house, play doctor and nurses and many more games. She would give Donna her bath and brush her hair before tucking her into bed and telling her a story. Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. But not the normal version, in her version the Bad Wolf wasn't evil but misunderstood, the Wolf was hungry and befriended Little Red however the Huntsman was after Bad Wolf and the two friends tricked him by dressing Bad Wolf up as Little Red.

Donna loved that version, she didn't realise that there was a message hidden in that story, that Little Red was Rose when she was young and naive and that Bad Wolf was what she was now. The Huntsman was obviously the Valeyard.

It had been ten years when she felt it. It was a huge crashing feeling, she could feel time, space and the walls between worlds shatter. A TARDIS had entered this universe, she knew because it was like the Doctor's but slightly different. The Valeyard is looking for her. She couldn't visit Donna anymore, he would have followed her and snatched Donna up causing the reapers to visit.

It was about two years when he caught up with her. He chased her across Barcelona (the planet not the city) and cornered her in an alley; he then got on his knees and begged her to come back. She couldn't see an escape and she couldn't use her powers because he'll use the TARDIS to track her so she pretended.

Well that's what she told herself, but part of her did it because she loved him and missed him…well his other self, the Doctor. It took three days for her to lose him; she woke up before he did and she snuck out of the hotel quickly and used her powers to jump to Galifrey before the Time Lords came.

It wasn't till she was safe when she realised his sideburns were grey…he was aging which meant he'll wither and die soon. She just had to wait it out.

Donna would have been twenty five when she met him again. This time there was no pleading, no declarations of love and definitely no sex. They fought with swords and he managed to wound her but she escaped before he could do more damage. That was when she decided that she won't be Rose anymore. Rose Tyler died when she had to abandon her baby.

She called herself Valiant, after what that Beast called her. _The Valiant Child will soon die in battle. _She felt like she died in a battle of survival, that Rose Tyler was brutally killed in a battle against the one person she loved. But he wasn't the Doctor and she had to remember that.

Donna would have been thirty five and she was definitely travelling with the Doctor now. That was when Rose met Jenny. She helped the girl save a civilization from a power hungry dictator and then the two of them had a couple of drinks in Jenny's ship, talking about the Doctor and Donna.

Rose told Jenny everything, only because it was fair, after all the girl should know that she had a sister and two fathers. They forged a telepathic connection between the two of them so they could also contact on another when needed. Rose then stood back and watches Jenny follow her father's footsteps, always running and never stopping.

It was two years later when she realised that the paradox was complete and nothing will keep Donna save.

She got there as fast as she could only to see the Valeyard sneering at Sylvia and Donna. Sylvia spotted her and whispered something in Donna's ear.

Donna ran to her and she caught the redhead in her arms and used her powers to get back to Galifrey.

As she laid down her daughter she knew immediately that everything in the past thirty seven years will come out.

Question was will she and Donna make it out alive?


End file.
